


One, Two, Three

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [12]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: The three-headed Cerberus in Hercules myth turned into three men in dog beauty contest. Harry and Ian, with full bladder, were in great trouble in the contest, while Archie, the men they both fantasised about, drank too much tea and found himself in trouble too.





	1. Chapter 1

Zoa has organized a dog beauty contest for more than ten years. That was why today Philip, Simon, and Charlie were in the company all day. Today, for Charlie and Hugh, was a sleeping-with-someone-else day. Hugh aimed for Max and Dan, who were more ready to have Hugh, while Charlie was thinking of letting Philip fuck him again. However, Philip and Simon were going to celebrate Philip’s mom birthday at home, so he had to find someone else. His hot uncle, Harry, was at the wedding ceremony in another country and would return tomorrow morning, so Harry had to be ruled out. He was thinking a great deal, when he saw Ian squirming at his desk and typing emails. Blond-haired green-eyed Ian was sinewy and sexy. He had never considered this before. It reminded him of the day they were kissing at the men’s room. He hadn’t had sex with Ian before. Ian smiled at him, but then was surely in pain from his bladder filling up fast. Then, with sweat on his brow and shivering body, Ian told him, “I need to piss so badly! I’ve held it for like 5 hours!” Ian smirked and ran out of his desk. Charlie was sure to follow him to the men’s room. The smile was just like beckoning. He got inside and found Ian moaning in relief, with huge puddle on the floor. Ian was now unzipping and releasing hot strong stream of pent-up coffee piss from his beautiful cock. Charlie looked at him closely and had a hard-on in his trousers. This was the man he had been looking for. Charlie just hugged Ian from behind while he released his hot pent-up pee. Ian’s shivering body turned Charlie on. He just wanted to have sex with Ian right there. Ian was not stopping. His stream weakened but it didn’t stop. Ian’s face expressed sexy relief.

Ian flushed, washed his hands, and kissed Charlie. Their body rubbed against each other, and the wetness of Ian’s trousers turned both of them on. Ian groped Charlie’s hard cock, then said,

“Not here, boy! Let’s have something to eat first, OK?”

“I wanna eat you!”

“Not now, Charlie,” Ian smirked, “Is it OK if you’ll let me find you some food and something to drink?” 

By the word “drink”, he knew what Ian was going to do. Charlie’s cock twitched. 

“OK. Great!”'

Ian then gave Charlie’s butt a quick grab. “Just wait for me. Let me pack things up.”

When they went to a pub, they kissed and found themselves unstoppably kissing each other. Ian piled Charlie up with beer. Charlie’s bladder started to throb when he had downed his fourth pint. When Charlie started to squirm in the next hour, Ian took him to the car and drove out to Harry and Charlie’s house. Charlie was sweating and grabbing his crotch tightly. Ian’s bladder was also full, but he was not as desperate as Charlie. Charlie couldn’t stop moaning in desperation when the car moved a bit too fast.

“Where are we now? This is not the way home.” Charlie realized. His urine could leak in any minute. 

“It is your way home, Charlie, but not a direct one. Turn left over there, get around the park, turn right, go straight, and there you go!” Ian laughed.

“I’m going to go soon!” Charlie squirmed.

“I know, me too. Not as badly as you though. I’m sure you’re going to have some great fun, baby.” Ian kissed Charlie.

Ian finally took Charlie home. Charlie ran to the toilet, but Ian stopped him midway with a kiss. Charlie enjoyed it and leaked a little. 

“Fuck! I just pissed myself a bit!” Charlie moaned. “Oooh. My bladder is so full!”

“Keep your trousers dry. That’s my rule if you want to fuck me. When is Harry coming back from the wedding?” Ian still stood in Charlie’s way. “Is it tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah. That’s what he told me. Because in the afternoon he’s going to be a judge in the dog beauty contest, right?” Charlie started to wet himself more. “Please, Ian. Please let me pee now. Please, Ian.”


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the door banged open and Harry came inside, crossing his legs. Harry was a bit puzzled when he saw Ian in his house, but then smiled. 

“Surprise! Going to have fun, Ian? Look at your cock! I thought it was going to burst out of your brief!” 

“Harry, Ian wouldn’t let me pee.” Charlie begged. 

“I wouldn’t either.” Harry laughed. “Let’s pee, Ian. You have to wait in dry chinos until we finish pissing, if you want to have both of our dicks.”

Harry and Ian pissed for more than a minute. Harry is so full from the wedding, and decided not to make a stop. The sound of pissing tormented Charlie so badly. He squirmed again and again. His bladder never stopped throbbing. The flush made Charlie moan in desperation. When the bathroom door opened, Charlie leaked a great deal into his trousers. He ran to the bathroom and pissed like no tomorrow. His piss splattered all over the toilet bowl. He didn’t care. Relief washed over him. He moaned in ecstasy, while the piss didn’t stop flowing. He pissed for a minute sharp. When he flushed and walked out of the bathroom, he found Ian and Harry deeply kissing each other. 

“Oh, you wet yourself, Charlie!” Ian smiled, “but we are so horny to have you suck and sit on our cock.”

“But you won’t be allowed to come until two o’clock. This is around midnight now. “Harry smirked. The outline of his hard circumcised cock could be seen so clearly without taking his trousers off. 

“I haven’t come for more four days!” Charlie told them. “My balls are so full!”

“You have to wait, Charlie.” Ian told him. “Your uncle teased me and made me hold my come for almost three hours. I was almost dead in ecstasy.”

Three cock twitched. Three of them are ready to enjoy the night. In less than an hour, Harry came. Ian came later. Charlie was going to rub himself out of habit, but Ian and Harry took each of his hand. They kissed and stoked Charlie’s hard cock softly. He tried not to come, but he felt so good. 

Yet, Charlie could do it. Charlie could hold all the come inside him until 2 A.M. At that time, both Harry and Ian licked Charlie’s ass. Charlie saw the clock and let loose. With his hand rubbing his shaft fast, he screamed in ecstasy. Cum spurted out thick and creamy. 

In the morning, Harry woke up with his bladder full of hot urine. His shaft got rock hard. Seeing both men sleeping beautifully, he just turn on the alarm clock in his phone. Then, squirming, he ran to the bathroom, and fished out his morning wood. 

When the alarm sounded, both Ian and Charlie woke up. Then they realised how bad they needed to go. They looked at the nearest toilet and found it locked. What they heard was the rumbling sound of piss. Jet after jet of Harry’s steamy urine hit the toilet. Harry moaned so loud to tease the other two desperate men. Charlie banged the door madly. He crossed his legs and winced. A spurt of pee escaped his urethra. 

“Harry we need to go!”

“Why don’t you use the downstairs toilet? I’m still peeing and I’m going to poop!”

“I’m gonna leak! Let me in!”

“Use the downstairs one!”

Ian and Charlie ran down stairs with their hands upon their crotch. The acidic urine irritated the bladder and spurted out while they were running down to the toilet. When they reached the toilet they just lost it. They just couldn’t hold back. Charlie started to wet his shorts when he reached the toilet door, while Ian had a large wet spot on his light pajamas. When they reached the toilet, their cocks were shooting hot urine onto the floor and later into the bowl. They sighed. They pissed. They sighed. They moaned. They pissed. They kissed. They pissed. They moaned. 

When the three men finished pissing, they took care of their other business, took a shower, and changed. Charlie was ready to take care of the dogs at the fair, while Harry and Ian dressed themselves up formally as a boss and his secretary. They prepared their simple breakfast of bread, jam, and nutella, Yet Ian kindly made some omelette for them. Harry kissed and hugged Ian. '

“Baby Ian, I’ve got something for you.”

“What’s that?”

“I won’t tell you until you do as I order.”

“Yes, boss.” Ian smiled and kissed him. Harry poured Ian two large glasses of juice and a tall glass of still water. 

“You know what I want you to do, my baby Ian.” Harry smirked. Ian drank obediently. Harry then poured Ian a small cup of tea. 

“Stop ordering, Harry, and stop calling him boss!” Charlie was a bit annoyed. “You are boyfriends.”

“I quite enjoy it, Charlie.” Ian smiled and finished his tea. “When could I pee sir?”

“After the dog pageant. Six hours of not peeing. Can you make it?” Harry smirked and looked at his suitcase.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you want me to help check some documents in the suitcase? I just saw you looked at it.” Ian offered help.

“No thanks. It’s all set. Are you ready for the task?” Harry drank his second cup of coffee to keep him fresh and alert. A third cup would be fine. He finished his toast and drank the third cup. 

“Sure.” 

Harry drove Charlie to the vet’s booth, then took Ian with him. He just kissed Ian’s hand and smelled it again and again.

“You’re getting romantic today.” Ian smiled.

“You’re beautiful, Ian, and kind.” Harry kissed Ian. 

“and I have a strong bladder too.” Ian laughed. 

“We’ll see.” Harry said, “By the way, Archie is surely coming?”

“Oh, you just kissed me and asked for Archie,” Ian smiled. “Yes, that hot guy is coming.”

“I know you want him too, Ian. Harry drove to the car park. “I saw him grabbing your ass at the party last month.”

“And you’ve sucked his cock.” Ian groped Harry’s bulge. “Don’t think that the thin wall of your office can conceal everything. Archie moaned so loud."

“How’s your bladder now, Ian?” Harry asked, parking the car. 

“It’s OK. I don’t think I feel anything.”

“Good job.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Archie, or Archibald Jackson, was waiting for them at the pageant. He sat at the judge’s table with other guests. They took care of the judges very well. The organizers kept feeding them with coffee, tea, and some biscuit whenever they wanted. Archie enjoyed his fifith cup of tea, and saw Harry heading to the judge’s table with a large cup of coffee in hand. 

“Hey, Harry!” Archie waved his hand. 

“Hi, Archie,” Harry sat down. “ I just want to make sure again that at the end of our pageant, you will have to give a speech about your animal charity, and then I will announce the winners of each prize. There will be a short video before we give speech, but we have to standby at the podium when the video started to play.”  
“OK, sure.” Archie finished his tea. “How many dogs have made it to the final round?”

“10,” Harry said, drinking his coffee, “Enjoy the show. They are cute and healthy. By the way, have you enjoyed our drink?”

“Sure, Harry!” Archie said, “You know what I liked. This tea is aromatic. I did enjoy it. I wonder what I can enjoy next.” Archie slowly stroked Harry’s thigh and bulge. Harry took a chance to knead Archie’s hard cock. 

“After the pageant, if you’re not going anyway, please join us.” 

“Us? You mean that sinewy secretary of yours?” 

“You liked his butt?”

“You know that?”

Harry laughed. They all finished their drink and looked at Ian who was helping set up the stage. Ian was desperate, both of them could tell. Ian kept grabbing his crotch and crossed his legs. Each move was painful for Ian. Harry just wanted to see all that hot urine burst out of Ian’s cock and soaked Ian’s grey trousers, but it was just 1 pm, three hours to go. Harry sometimes wondered how Ian could hold that long. He could make it six hours the most, but Ian could make it nine. It must be such a torture, yet it was a torture he truly enjoyed. Ian winced again. That made Harry hard as a rock. He saw Archie keeping looking on Ian as well. Archie had one of his hands upon his crotch and grabbed it quite hard.

“Five minutes left? Are you ready?” Harry shifted in his seat. He hasn’t peed since the morning and all the coffee had filled his bladder for an hour. He knew he could not go right now and just wanted to hold it. He would hold like Ian. Three coffee at breakfast, large cup of coffee in the afternoon, and a cup of tea he had just drunk now filled up his bladder. He shifted a bit and sighed. He was sure he could hold it until the dog beauty contest ended. He grabbed his crotch. Another twinge from his bladder.

“Sure.” Archie was not so well, but he had to sit there. The tea was too good. It was taking its toll on him now. He had to focus on the list of the dogs but his full bladder kept disturbing him. He crossed his legs and squeezed his crotch. He knew that in the next two and a half hour he could make it through without wetting himself, though he was tempted to do it right now. He just wanted to let go all the boiling urine through his luscious cock onto the lawn. Thinking about that, he had goosebumps and tried to look away to the trees and flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Then the booming microphone of the MC sounded: “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is our final round for Zoa’s dog beauty contest. I am Jonathan Kirkup. Let me introduce you to our judges today. Firstly, one of the executives from Zoa, Mr. Henry Renner.”

Harry stood up and smiled. When he sat down, he grabbed his crotch tight. That second of standing up gave him pure torture of his full bladder.  
“The president of the Jackson Fund and Charity for animals, Mr. Archibald Jackson.”

Archie stood up with his hands in his pockets. Archie squeezed the tip of his cock to prevent leakage. When he sat down, he sighed in agony. Then, he met Harry’s eyes. He knew now they both were in the same predicament. They listened to the name of other judges: Mrs. Dorothy Wood from Veterinary Club, Ms. Jeanette Walpole from Anderson Dog Farm, and Mr. Timothy Roberts from Fey Society of Dog Lovers. They didn’t concentrate about names or affiliations. They just wanted the contest to end. 

Harry then saw Ian. Ian stood up not so far away from the stage, taking care of dogs and its owners. Ian tried to stand still, but Harry knew he was fidgeting a little. Ian sighed and obviously grabbed his crotch. Harry did enjoy Ian’s desperation, and yet it was pure torture looking at a beautiful man desperate to open the floodgates while you were desperate yourself. Archie was not different. Archie’s desperation made him desperate even more. He tried to focus on the dogs and its owner. When he walked from the table to have a close inspection of those dogs, he thought he had wet himself a bit. He sighed and walked slowly beside Archie, who stood very still by the dog. This Dalmatian looked adorable and yet he could not focus that much upon its look. He just wanted to run away and peed on that huge tree. 

Archie noted some of the dog’s noticeable blemish and grabbed his crotch once more. He just wanted to piss here and now. When the Dalmatian left the stage, he thought he heard its owner said, “let’s go peepee, boy.” He just wished he could be that dog. He would have a chance to pee now. Harry looked desperate as well. Archie shifted in his seat while listening to the next owner of a beautiful poodle. When he moved his body, his sloshing bladder let out a warm liquid into his brief. He grabbed himself once more and willed himself not to wet his trousers. He crossed his legs and walked slowly again to inspect the dog. He wrote only one word, “beautiful” into his notepad. 

It took for more than an hour to finish this session. Both desperate Harry and Archie had to wait more while they listen to overall comments from the other judges. Archie shifted again and this time a large spurt came out. His chinos had a wet spot upon it. He became antsy and grabbed his crotch once more. Then he looked out and found a long line at the portapotties. A lot of desperate men there wince and crossed their legs. Another spurt from his cock alarmed him, though not another wet spot appeared. Ian was nowhere to be seen; he might have pissed somewhere else. Surely he must. The release of piss felt amazing and orgasmic, especially when you held it too long. He shifted in his seat when he thought about that strong projectile stream which led him to happiness. When the waiter came to him and asked whether he wanted more tea, the imagination of the brownish hot water pouring out of the teapot tormented him. He writhed and winced, looking at the desperate men. He then stood up and ran away.  
“Now it’s time to hear from Mr. Jackson about his fund.” The MC was surprised when he was not able to find Archie. 

“It’s OK. Mr. Jackson is unwell.” Harry helped Archie. He saw Archie running away to join other desperate men at the potties. He didn’t care much about Archie, but he was angry with Ian. Ian must have pissed somewhere else. He should pity Ian for that. He should have blamed himself for everything, for Ian’s desperation and his. He shouldn’t value Ian with only his capacity to hold his urine.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry then walked to the podium and started speaking. He just wanted to piss now. He just wanted to piss right here, with a podium behind him while the video was playing; but when the pee puddle appeared around the podium, people would notice. He kept fidgeting, blaming himself for everything happening today. If it were his own office, he could just wet himself right here, or he could tell Ian to unzip for him and piss everywhere in his toilet. He just gotta go right now. He envied Archie now.   
Then, when the video had just started, Harry felt that two hands, not his, were moving at his zippers and unzip him. He was shocked and looked below. The hands came from inside the large podium. It was Ian helping him there. 

“Ian!” Harry whispered. 

“Just piss. I’ll take it.” Ian said, opening his mouth and taking a grip of Harry’s dripping cock.

“Have you peed, Ian?”

“No. Let go, Harry. Let me drink it. Please, sir. Your slave wants your piss.”

Harry was shocked, but his bladder let go when he heard the word piss. The hot stream of urine spurted out of his cock and ran into Ian’s mouth. The relief was refreshing. Jets after jets of piss came out of his screaming, swollen bladder. The piss was never ending. He was afraid he would have to announce the winner while he was still pissing. He kept pissing hard into Ian’s mouth, and Ian took his piss eagerly as if he needed it to quench his thirst after walking in a desert for a month. The hot golden liquid kept coming out. Harry felt much lighter and appreciated Ian much more. The last jet ran out of him into Ian’s mouth. He sighed, and told Ian to leave the podium. Ian stayed still. When Harry finished announcing the winners of each prize, he took Ian, soaked with piss, out of the podium. He kissed Ian without stopping. 

“Harry, I just need to go now!” Harry looked at the long queue, and took Ian to his car. Ian was now leaking and weting himself. Then, Harry opened the door and let Ian sit with his legs hanging out of the car. Harry then unzipped Ian’s trousers and took the spewing penis in his mouth. Ian let go and the hot piss ran into his mouth immediately. The face of relief made Harry happy. Ian pissed hard and strong. The piss was unstoppable, smelly, and acidic. He was turned on as well as elated to relieve Ian from the torture he had created. He was more than sure that he loved Ian totally. He was glad to drink Ian’s piss and relieve Ian’s torture. Ian always helped him and became his receptacle of emotion and urine. This time he would help Ian. Ian was pissing a river into him. The piss was bitter and dark, and yet he enjoyed it tremendously. Ian farted and smiled sheepishly. When Ian finished pissing, Ian kissed him without disgust. 

“Ian, I know now I can love only you. You have helped me since our university years and I was just a fool to take you for granted. You are the best. You are the greatest. You are sexy. You are kind. I can find no one like you, Ian. Will you, Ian, accept this sluttish fool …”

“We are all sluts.” Ian laughed.

“Will you accept this sluttish fool like me to be your husband? Will you marry me, Ian?” Harry showed a ring, which was produced from his trousers. It was hidden in his suitcase the whole morning. 

“How could I say no? I love you Harry, my friend, and boss, and everything.”

They kissed and hugged each other tight.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh” They both heard a weird sound, and looked around to find Archie peeing at the tree not far from Harry’s car. Archie didn’t notice that Harry and Ian was there. Archie was in heaven, though both Ian and Harry could see a large wet trials from the crotch of Archie’s trousers to the ground. The steamy piss came out relentlessly. Archie was euphoric. Archie blushed when he saw Harry and Ian. He couldn’t stop midstream and found himself in a very awkward situation.

“Go ahead, Archie,” Harry said, “Enjoy it!”

Harry and Ian met each other’s eyes and knew what they would do with Archie that night. There were always the third man in their relationship, although they were lawfully wedded husbands.


End file.
